I Really Love You
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: \SiBum/ Ketika aku mengecewakannya dan membuat hatinya terluka..  ngg punya ide bikin summary, baca aja ndiri .. RnR, don't like don't read.. :3


**I Really Love You**

**Pairing :: SiBum**

**Rating :: Ehem.. Ehem.. hhehe**

**Genre :: Romance and Hurt **

**Warn :: Fict romance yang pasaran, garing dan bikin boring.. ampe jari author keriting..  
**

**Summary :: Ketika aku membuatnya terluka..(summary apaan tuh?)**

**Disclaimer :: Member suju itu milik…? (yang bisa jawab dapet permen sugus atu)  


* * *

**

**Nah.. Kali ini request dari beberapa readers yg mnta crita SiBum. Maaf kali ini aq ngg bsa nyebutin nama readers satu- satu, coz seingatku lmayan bnyak yg pernah request ff SiBum dari dulu tpi blum sempet aq buat.. ^0^**

**Nah, yg mrasa pernah request, jngan lupa review, yaa.. Maaf karena lama banget aq mublish crita SiBum.. hhehe

* * *

**

~Kibum pov~

Aku melangkah keluar dari lokasi syuting yang terletak di sebuah gereja di wilayah Myeondong yang sangat ramai. Tak lupa kurapatkan syal dan topi rajutan yang kukenakan untuk menutupi identitasku. Kalau orang tahu seorang Kim Kibum berjalan sendirian tanpa pengawasan, bisa heboh, kan?

Kulirik jam besar yang terpaku di tengah- tengah sebuah taman di Myeondong. Sudah hampir waktunya. Sebentar lagi dia pasti datang. Kuputuskan untuk duduk dikursi tepat dibawah jam itu. Menunggunya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian kulihat sebuah mobil hitam berhenti tepat didepan taman. Seorang namja kekar dengan tubuh tinggi keluar. Otot badannya yang sempurna itu tertutup oleh mantel tebal berwarna coklat. Wajah tampannya ditutupi masker dan kacamata hitam. Ia memakai topi rajutan yang sama denganku.

Namja itu melihat kearahku dan dia menambah kecepatannya menghampiriku.

" Mian membuatmu menunggu, Kibummie.." Ucapnya saat sudah berdiri dihadapanku.

Kutatap dia lekat- lekat. Tak ada yang berubah. Meski sudah hampir dua bulan kami nggak bertemu. Nggak ada yang aneh dengan sosoknya yang kurindukan itu.

Kugeser tempatku duduk dan Siwon hyung langsung duduk disampingku. " Tadi Donghae-ya dan Hyukkie-ya sempet kena masalah karena salah pengambilan gambar. Jadi pemotretannya sedikit lebih lama." Jelasnya sambil merangkul pundakku lembut.

Kurasakan kehangatan tangannya ditengah musim dingin yang sedang menyelimuti Seoul saat ini. Aku meraih satu tangannya yang lain. " Bagaimana kabar member yang lain? Apa Hankyung hyung memberi kabar? Apa Kangin hyung juga sudah menghubungi Teukie hyung?" Tanyaku sambil menatap wajah Siwon hyung.

Siwon hyung melepas tanganku untuk membuka kacamatanya dan ia membuka kacamataku juga. Mata kami saling bertatapan. " Jangan khawatirkan kami, Kibummie.. Kau jagalah dirimu sendiri." Ucapnya sambil mengusap kepalaku lembut.

Kualihkan pandanganku dari mata tajamnya yang selalu menatapku dengan lembut. Dia selalu bilang begitu. Apa aku sudah nggak dianggap member Super Junior lagi?

" Semua baik- baik saja, chagiya.." Lanjutnya. " Ah, lalu bagaimana? Hari ini kau jadi ke tempatku?" Tanyanya.

Kali ini aku menatapnya lagi sambil mengangguk. " Mulai lusa kalian kan akan ke Jepang selama satu bulan penuh. Aku ingin bersamamu meski cuma dua hari ini. Syuting sudah selesai, dan aku dapat free time dua hari." Gumamku.

Siwon hyung tersenyum sambil mengusap kepalaku lagi. " Baiklah. Selama dua hari aku akan terus disisimu. Nggak baik kalau dua hari itu aku sia- siakan, kan?" Tawanya pelan sambil mencium keningku lembut.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Aku memang sangat mencintaimu Choi Siwon.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aku masuk duluan ke apartemen Siwon hyung. Namja itu menyusul kemudian.

Seperti biasa, apartemen itu terlihat sangat rapih dan teratur. Siwon hyung nggak terlalu sering tidur disini. Biasanya kalau sedang banyak jadwal begini, dia menetap di dorm Super Junior. Tapi untuk dua hari ini, aku memilih untuk bersikap egois dan memintanya bermalam disini. Karena aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku dengannya.

" Apa Teukie hyung tahu kalau aku bersamamu?" Tanyaku sambil menoleh menatap Siwon hyung yang sudah melempar mantelnya ke sofa.

Ia langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya sambil mengangguk. " Aku sudah bilang. Dia titip salam padamu. Lalu, katanya kau jangan terlalu memikirkan member yang lain. Kau punya banyak hal yang harus kau pikirkan, Kibummie." Siwon menutup matanya sambil tersenyum. " Tapi tetap saja kau harus memikirkanku, ya.." Lanjutnya dengan nada jahil.

Aku tersenyum sambil melemparkan syal-ku kewajah Siwon hyung. " Kapan aku berhenti memikirkanmu?" Tanyaku sambil melangkah ke dapur Siwon. Kuharap ada sesuatu yang bisa kuminum. Dingin sekali hari ini. Aku butuh soju untuk menghangatkan diri.

" Ah, Siwon hyung.. Nggak ada soju disini?" Seruku dari dapur. Kulkasnya hanya diisi oleh beberapa kaleng coke dan makanan kecil. Payah.

Kutatap kulkas itu kecewa sambil menutupnya. Apa kami harus keluar untuk membeli soju? Tapi dingin sekali, aku bahkan malas kalau harus berjalan keluar dari apartemen ini. Tiba- tiba kurasakan lengan kekar hyung-ku itu melingkar dipinggangku.

" Hyung!" Sentakku kaget. " Sejak kapan disini? Jangan ngagetin aku, dong!"

Siwon hyung tertawa pelan tepat ditelingaku. Suaranya.. Membuat jantungku berdegup kencang!

" Kau tahu aku nggak terlalu suka soju, kan?" Tanyanya.

Aku merengut. Aku tahu dia memang tak teralu suka minum. Tapi tetap saja kalau udara sedingin ini soju itu amat sangat dibutuhkan. Apalagi buatku. " Arraseo. Tapi cuaca di Seoul semakin ganas, hyung." Balasku sambil mencoba melepaskan rangkulannya.

Siwon justru merangkulku semakin erat. " Jeongmal babonikka, Kibummie.." Tawanya lagi. " Bukannya udah ada aku, ya?"

Kalimat tanya retoris itu otomatis membuat wajahku terasa panas dan jantungku berdegup semakin cepat. " Aiish, jangan mempermainkanku, hyung.." Ucapku sambil memaksanya melepaskanku secara paksa.

Siwon hyung tertawa pelan dan melepaskanku. Aku langsung berjalan meninggalkannya kembali ke ruang depan tapi dia masih di dapur. Kulihat ponsel hyung-ku menyala. Aku duduk di sofa dan melihat ponselnya. Ada satu pesan. Kusentuh layarnya dan pesan itu terbuka.

Dari Heechul hyung?

Ahh, lagi- lagi aku kepikiran soal couple SiChul yang belakangan ini sedang dibicarakan. Sejak aku vakum dari Super Junior dan Hankyung hyung memutuskan keluar. Rumor SiChul mulai berkembang. Tapi aku tahu itu hanya rumor. Siwon nggak mungkin mencintai Heechul hyung.

" Ada apa dengan ponselku?" Siwon kembali keruang tengah sambil membawa dua kaleng coke dan semangkuk camilan. Ia duduk disampingku dan mengambil ponselnya. " Pesan dari Heechul hyung? Dia bilang, malam ini jangan macam- macam sama Kibummie." Siwon tertawa sambil meletakkan ponselnya lagi.

Kutatap dia. " Kenapa tertawa? Lucu?"

" Habisnya dia bilang jangan macam- macam sama kamu? Memangnya aku akan memakanmu, ya?" Siwon membelai rambutku lembut sambil membuka kaleng coke yang tadi dibawanya. " Sudah, ah.. Lupakan aja.." Ia memberikan kaleng coke-nya padaku dan membuka yang satunya lagi.

Aku minum sambil terus memikirkan tentang Siwon dan Heechul hyung. Aargh, lupakan Kibum! Jangan berpikir macam- macam.

" Kibummie, kau memikirkan apa?" Siwon menarik tubuhku agar bersandar dibahunya.

Aku menurut dan menyandarkan kepalaku dibahunya yang kekar yang sudah lama tak kurasakan. " Banyak. Aku terus kepikiran tentang couple SiChul itu." Jawabku datar.

Kurasakan Siwon mengecup kepalaku lalu menarik tubuhku agar menghadap padanya. Namja itu tersenyum lembut. " Ayo bikin perjanjian, selam dua hari ini jangan pikirkan apapun selain diriku. Dan aku nggak akan membahas hal lain selain tentang kita saja."

Rasa hangat dan damai yang luar biasa langsung merasukiku. Kata- katanya memang mampu menyihirku. Itulah alasan kenapa aku bisa menyukainya. " Nae, hyung." Jawabku sambil mengangguk.

Saat itu juga Siwon langsung mencium bibirku lembut. Aku membalas ciumannya sambil melingkarkan lenganku dilehernya. Siwon mendorong tubuhku hingga aku sekarang sudah tertidur disofa. Dia menghentikan ciuman kami dan menatapku sambil tersenyum. " Saranghae, Kibummie." Bisiknya sambil mencium keningku dengan lembut.

" Nado, hyung.." Balasku sambil memeluknya.

~Kibum pov end~

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

~Siwon pov~

Kutatap Kibummie yang masih tertidur pulas disampingku. Ini hari terakhir sebelum aku berangkat ke Jepang besok. Hari terakhir juga aku bisa bersamanya, karena lagi- lagi kami nggak akan bertemu dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Kadang iri juga dengan para hyung-ku yang bisa bersama chagiya mereka setiap waktu. Sekarang aku mengerti gimana perasaan Teukie hyung yang berpisah dengan Kangin hyung, juga Heechul hyung yang lebih jarang lagi bertemu dengan Hankyung hyung.

Aku bangun dan melangkah ke dapur setelah selesai mencuci muka. Membuat roti bakar. Sejak vakum dari suju, Kibummie benar- benar sibuk. Aku yakin dia juga nggak makan secara teratur. Setidaknya untuk saat ini aku bisa berguna untuknya.

" Hyung..?" Kulihat namja itu keluar dari kamar dan melangkah malas kedapur. Ia duduk di meja makan masih sambil mengucek matanya.

Kuletakkan roti bakar yang sudah matang itu diatas piring dan meletakkannya di atas meja. " Cuci muka dulu, Kibummie.. Jorok banget, sih."

Ia nyengir sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi. Beberapa saat kemudian Kibummie kembali dan kelihatan lebih segar. Kupandangi sesuatu di lehernya. Merah. Bekas kissmark semalam benar- benar kelihatan. Kalau hyungku melihat, pasti langsung heboh, deh..

Kibummie langsung mengambil satu roti bakar dan menghabiskannya. " Hmm.. Besok sudah harus pisah lagi, ya.. Aku juga mulai sibuk pemotretan lagi. Benar- benar payah." Gumamnya sambil tetap mengunyah.

" Jangan mengeluh terus. Cuma satu bulan aja, kan? Pulang nanti aku pasti akan bawa oleh- oleh dari Jepang." Godaku sambil memakan roti bakarku.

Kibum cemberut. " Hyung, aku sudah sering ke Jepang. Kalau hanya oleh- oleh, aku nggak mau." Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. " Tapi ada satu hal yang aku minta darimu."

" Nae? Apa?"

Kibum menatapku. " Kumohon jangan lakukan fanservice bersama Heechul hyung selama di Jepang."

Permintaan yang sangat jelas. Aku tahu selama ini Kibum terus memikirkan tentang masalah couple SiChul. Aku juga sudah sering menjelaskan hal itu padanya, tapi dia tetap kelihatan khawatir. Mungkin karena aku dan Heechul hyung juga sangat dekat.

" Bisa kan kalian nggak harus melakukan fanservice disana?" Tanyanya lagi.

Aku mengangguk. Aku tak ingin mengecewakan orang yang amat sangat kusayangi. " Aku janji, Kibummie."

Kibummie balas tersenyum manis menatapku. " Gomawo, hyung.."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Take off jam sembilan pagi dari Incheon airport menuju Haneda airport di Tokyo. Korea Jepang nggak terlalu jauh. Jadi kami nggak akan kelelahan seperti melakukan Asia tour. Kibum nggak bisa mengantar kami karena ia ada pemotretan di Cheonan pagi ini.

Bukan masalah.

" Siwonnie!" Tiba- tiba Heechul hyung menepuk kepalaku dan duduk disampingku.

" Hyung? Kelihatan senang banget. Ada apa?"

Heechul hyung menggeleng sambil tetap menyunggingkan senyuman anehnya. Ia menyenggol lenganku. " Apa aja yang kau lakukan selama bersama Kibummie dua hari penuh?" Godanya.

Sontak wajahku memerah mendengar pertanyaannya. Apa saja? Tentu itu bukanlah hal yang bisa kuceritakan ke orang lain!

" Hyaa.. Kau malu.. Aku bisa mencium bau mencurigakan disini." Godanya lagi.

Aku mendelik menatapnya. " Apaan sih hyung? Bau apaan lagi? Hyung buang angin sembarangan?" Balasku sambil menutup hidung.

Hyung-ku yang paling cantik itu melotot sangar lalu menepuk bahuku kencang. " Sial. Kau kira aku Donghae yang suka kentut sembarangan, hah?" Serunya nggak terima.

" Uwoo, hyung! Kenapa aku dibawa- bawa!" Seru Donghae tak terima dari kursi belakangku.

Heechul hyung berdiri dan memutar tubuhnya kebelakang. " Kau kan memang tukang kentut Hae." Balasnya.

Dasar konyol. Aku sih cuma bisa tertawa. Kurang berminat ikut- ikutan sama perdebatan konyol Donghae dan Heechul hyung. Kuraih ponselku dan kubaca pesan dari Kibum yang kuterima sebelum aku berangkat ke bandara.

" _Aku tahu kau akan ingat pada janjimu."_

Aku tersenyum. Sudah kubilang aku nggak akan melukaimu, Kibummie..

~Siwon pov end~

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

~Kibum pov~

Hyaa.. Akhirnya pekerjaanku selesai juga. Kulirik jam digital di ponselku. Masih jam enam sore. Masih ada waktu sebelum acara di Jepang disiarkan di tv Seoul. Aku langsung mengendarai mobilku kembali ke apartemenku.

Sampai jam setengah tujuh. Tanpa membuang waktu aku langsung ke ruang tengah dan menyalakan tv sambil mempersiapkan sekaleng bir untuk menghangatkan tubuhku malam ini. Ya, aku masih bisa melihatnya dan member lain melalui tv. Meski aku nggak ikut, aku akan tetap menyemangati mereka semua dari jauh.

Super Junior.. HWAITING!

Show dimulai.. Kulihat lautan Shapphire blue yang sudah lama ngga kulihat secara langsung. Indahnya… Light stick dari para elf itu memenuhi gedung stadion yang mungkin berjumlah lebih dari lima ratus orang itu

Lagu pembuka seperti biasa, A Man In Love.

Kuperhatikan sosok Siwon hyung yang terlihat mencolok dimataku. Gerakannya lincah dan terkesan kuat. Aku tersenyum. Aku senang bisa melihatnya dari sini. Mataku nggak bisa lepas dari sosok namja itu.

Aku terus menonton show sampai menjelang akhir. Ah, bir-ku habis dan aku mulai kedinginan lagi. Satu kaleng lagi mungkin nggak masalah. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju dapur dan mengambil satu kaleng bir lagi.

Aku masuk ke ruang tengah dan menatap lurus ke televisi.

Seketika itu juga kaleng yang tadi kugenggam terlepas. Aku tersentak menatap layar. Siwon hyung sedang berciuman dengan Heechul hyung.. Apa yang kulihat itu benar?

Suara para elf langsung membahana begitu scene itu dilakukan. Sosok Siwon hyung terlihat jelas di tv, kenapa aku merasa dia sangat jauh dariku? Namun suara jeritan para elf itu terdengar jelas. Seakan mereka sedang mengelilingiku.

Perlahan air mataku menetes..

Hyung sudah berjanji untuk nggak melakukan fanservice dengannya, kan?

Kenapa kau bohong?

Kau menginkari janjimu sendiri, hyung..

~Kibum pov end~

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Siwon nggak bisa tenang setelah show itu. Ia duduk sambil bengong di restoran setelah show tersebut berakhir. Sekarang mereka sedang makan malam.

" Siwonnie.. Jeongmal mianhae.. Aku bener- bener nggak sengaja dan kebawa perasaan. Aku ingat waktu Hanyungie masih ada diatas panggung bersama kita." Ujar Heechul nggak enak hati. Dia sendiri nggak tahu kenapa dia bisa melakukan hal itu. Benar- benar konyol!

Siwon yang masih bengong hanya mengangguk. Pikirannya terus tertuju pada sosok Kibum yang sekarang berada sangat jauh dengannya. Ia nggak bisa berhenti berpikir apakah Kibum melihatnya melakukan fanservice dengan Heechul.

" Tenanglah, Siwon-ah.." Kali ini Yesung duduk disampingnya sambil menepuk bahu namja itu. " Kibum-ah nggak akan kenapa- napa kok. Kibump-ah nggak gampang cemburu, kan?" Tanyanya sambil melirik kearah Ryeowook dan Sungmin. Dua namja yang paling gampang merasa cemburu.

Ryeowook mendelik bete. " Hyung jangan lihat aku seperti itu dong, maaf aja kalau aku cemburuan." Balasnya ketus dan beranjak meninggalkan Yesung.

Kali ini Sungmin menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Yesung. " Emang enak. Makanya jangan sembarangan. Diputisin Wookie baru tahu rasa hyung." Godanya sambil menyusul Ryeowook.

Yesung kelihatan nggak terlalu memperdulikan dua namja itu. Ia kembali menepuk- nepuk bahu Siwon. " Yah, pokoknya jangan negatif dulu. Lebih baik kau telepon dia sekarang."

Siwon langsung menatap Yesung. Jarang sekali si kepala besar yang kadang cuma melakukan hal konyol itu bisa memberi saran yang tepat. " Benar juga. Oke, gomawo hyung!" Seru Siwon sambil berjalan menjauh dari Yesung dan Heechul sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Ia menghubungi Kibum.

'cklek'

" Ah, yeoboseyo." Sapanya saat Kibum mengangkat teleponnya.

" Nae, Siwon-ah? Waeyo? Saat ini Kibum-ah sedang take pengambilan gambar, jadi ia tak bisa mengangkat teleponmu." Ternyata yang menjawab adalah manajer Kibum.

Siwon langsung kecewa. " Ah. Gwaenchana, hyung.. Nae, aku akan telepon lagi nanti. Annyeong." Siwon menutup panggilannya sambil menghela nafas berat. Dalam hati ia berdoa agar Kibum nggak kecewa padanya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Perasaan Siwon benar- benar nggak karuan. Sampai hari terakhir mereka di Jepang pun, Kibum nggak bisa dihubungi karena jadwalnya yang amat sangat padat.

Hari ini akhirnya Super Junior kembali ke Seoul.

Siwon memutuskan untuk segera menemui Kibum. Ia yakin kalau namja itu benar- benar kecewa dengannya. Ia harus menyelesaikan masalah ini secepat mungkin. Ini pertama kalinya hubungan mereka merenggang sejak pertama jadian.

Namun lagi- lagi Siwon harus merasa kecewa. Saat ia datang ke perusahaan dan bertanya dimana Kibum. Ternyata namja itu sedang ada syuting di Mokpo selama dua minggu sejak minggu kemarin.

Siwon keluar dari gedung dengan perasaan kacau. Berarti satu minggu lagi Kibum baru kembali ke Seoul. Kenapa disaat begini jadi semakin susah menemuinya. Ia kembali mengambil ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi Kibum. Nggak ada jawaban.

Sambil menghela nafas namja itu masuk kedalam mobilnya dan langsung pergi.

Sementara itu di Mokpo..

Kibum memandangi ponselnya yang akhirnya mati sendiri. Ia nggak menjawab telepon dari Siwon padahal ia ada disitu. Tatapan matanya datar.

Seorang yeojya berjalan mendektinya. " Oppa kelihatan murung? Ada apa, sih?" Tanyanya.

Kibum menoleh menatapnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum mautnya. " Nggak ada apa- apa."

Yeojya itu duduk disamping Kibum. " Ah, aku tahu.. Pasti berantem sama pacar, ya.." Godanya lagi.

Kibum lagi- lagi hanya tersenyum tipis. " Yah.. Nggak tahu juga deh." Jawabnya menggantung.

Balik lagi ke Seoul..

" Baiklah.. Aku akan bicara sama Kibummie." Suara Heechul naik begitu Siwon menjelaskan permasalahan yang kini ia hadapi. " Itu semua kan salahku, kenapa dia malah menjauhimu begini?"

" Ah, aku yang akan bicara dengannya hyung." Balas Siwon malas. Kalau Heechul yang bicara, bisa- bisa dia malah marah- marah sama Kibum. Tahu sendiri sifat namja itu kayak apa..

Heechul mengambil ponselnya dan langsung menhubungi Kibum. Ia menunggu cukup lama hingga akhirnya diangkat. " Ah, Kibummie.. Kau dimana?" Serunya gemas.

" Ah, mianhamnida oppa.. Kibum oppa sedang take pengambilan gambar." Jawab seorang yeojya.

Heechul mengerutkan keningnya. " Bener?"

" Nae. Tentu saja." Balasnya.

" Baiklah. Tapi kalau dia sudah selesai, suruh dia menghubungiku. Annyeong." Heechul menutup ponselnya dan menatap Siwon lalu menggeleng. " Dia sedang take."

Siwon hanya mengangguk kecil. Sudah diduga, Heechul pasti nggak akan bisa bicara dengan Kibum. Ia sendiri sudah berkali- kali mencoba tapi hasilnya tetap sama. Nihil.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Siwonnie.. Kudengar hari ini Kibummie sudah tiba di Seoul." Shindong masuk ke dalam dorm sambil menenteng sekantong plastik besar yang isinya makanan semua. Kyuhyun membawa kantong yang nggak kalah besarnya namun isinya minuman.

Siwon langsung menatap Shindong kaget. " Masa? Hyung tahu dari mana?"

" Tadi Kibum hyung sendiri yang menghubungi Shindong hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil meletakkan belanjaan mereka dilantai dan mengeluarkan isinya dengan dibantu Sungmin dan Eunhyuk.

" Lebih baik kau temui aja sekarang." Gumam Eunhyuk tanpa menatap Siwon. " Mana susu strawberryku?" Tanyanya pada Kyuhyun. Yang ditanya cuma menggeleng nggak tahu lalu menatap Siwon.

" Kurasa dia sudah diapartemennya, hyung." Gumam Kyuhyun.

Tanpa banyak mikir, Siwon langsung mengambil kunci mobilnya yang diletakkan di meja dan keluar dari dorm Super Junior. Ia harus menyelesaikan semuanya. Ia nggak mau hubungannya seperti ini.

Siwon mengendarai mobilnya menuju apartemen Kibum yang letaknya cukup jauh dari dorm. Ia sengaja nggak menghubungi namja itu agar Kibum nggak tahu dia mau datang.

Siwon sampai. Ia langsung naik ke lantai 4. Tempat dimana apartemen itu berada. Ditekannya tombol kunci otomatis apartemen itu. Biasanya dia akan menekan bel, tapi untuk kali ini rasanya nggak usah. Kibum nggak akan mau membukakan pintu kalau tahu dia yang datang.

Pintu terbuka dan Siwon langsung nyelonong masuk. " Kibummie?" Panggilnya.

" Hyung?" Kibum tersentak sambil berlari keluar dari dapur. " Kenapa masuk seenaknya dirumah orang!" Serunya tak terima. Biasanya Kibum tak pernah menaikkan suaranya kalau bicara dengan Siwon.

Siwon tak menjawab Kibum. Ia langsung menghampiri namja itu dan merengkuh bahunya. " Dengarkan aku Kibummie.. Aku tahu kau marah padaku. Tapi itu semua hanya kesalahan. Saat itu Heechul hyung nggak sengaja menciumku, aku saja nggak sadar!" Ia langsung mencoba menjelaskan semuanya pada Kibum.

Tentu saja namja itu nggak langsung perduli. Dihempaskannya tangan Siwon kasar. " Hyung pulang saja. Kau nggak perlu menjelaskan apapun padaku. Aku sudah mengerti semuanya."

Siwon masih berusaha meraih Kibum tapi namja itu mengelak. " Mengerti apa? Kau bahkan nggak mau bicara denganku."

Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya sambil tertawa sinis lalu menatap Siwon datar. " Kalau kau memang lebih menyukai Heechul hyung, nggak masalah, kok. Lagipula kau keliahatan sangat menikmati ciuman itu."

" Kibummie!" Siwon yang mulai kesal menyentakkan bahu Kibum kasar membuat namja itu terdorong kebelakang dan terduduk di sofa. " Kau jangan langsung menyimpulkan begitu. Dengarkan aku dulu!"

" Sudahlah.. Hyung nggak perlu menjelaskan macam- macam!" Balas Kibum. " Keluar dari rumahku!" Ia mendongkak menatap Siwon marah. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Bukan akting. Kibum benar- benar marah dan kecewa.

Siwon nggak memperdulikan perintah namja itu. Ia langsung memeluk Kibum erat. Kibum meronta- ronta tak terima. " Lepaskan aku hyung! Aku membencimu! Dasar pembohong!" Tangis namja itu akhirnya pecah juga. Setelah menangis melihat kejadian di Jepang itu, ia nggak pernah lagi menangis. Meski hatinya sakit dan dipenuhi perasaan kecewa terhadap Siwon.

" Kibummie, dengarkan aku.." Siwon masih berusaha bersikap tenang.

" Andwae! Lepaskan aku!"

" Kibummie.." Siwon mengencangkan pelukannya.

" Ani, hyung.. Pergi.. Pergi.. Per-pph.." Belum sempat Kibum melanjutkan ucapannya. Siwon sudah mencium bibirnya dengan kasar membuat kata- katanya langsung berhenti. Kibum meronta dan berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari Siwon. " Hyung! Hmmph.." Setiap kata- katanya berhasil keluar Siwon langsung menguncinya lagi.

Siwon nggak pernah bersikap seperti ini sebelumnya!

Plak!

Satu tamparan Kibum sukses mendarat di pipi Siwon. Membuat namja itu berhenti dan menarik tubuhnya. Hatinya hancur saat melihat Kibum menatapnya kalut sambil terisak dalam. " Kibummie.." Ia berusaha menyentuh Kibum namun Kibum langsung berdiri.

Ditariknya tangan Siwon dan melangkah menuju pintu keuar. Ia menghempaskan Siwon keluar dari rumahnya. " Aku benci padamu, hyung.. Aku benci padamu!" Serunya pilu sambil menutup pintu apartemennya.

Siwon terpaku didepan ruangan pintu. Mengutuk dirinya yang telah melakukan kesalahan besar sepanjang hidupnya.

Sedangkan di dalam apartemennye. Kibum hanya bisa menangis pilu sambil mengelap bibirnya dengan telapak tangannya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Kibummie benar- benar salah paham.." Heechul mendekap kepalanya sambil menunduk dalam- dalam. Ia benar- benar nggak enak, kesalahannya membuat Siwon dan Kibum harus bernasib seperti ini. " Mian, Siwonnie.. Jeongmal mianhae.." Bisiknya lirih.

" Nae, hyung. Ini juga bukan salah hyung sepenuhnya. Aku juga salah karena bersikap kasar padanya. Kibummie pasti sekarang semakin membenciku. Sudah hampir lima hari ia nggak mau bertemu denganku. Menjawab teleponku atau membalas pesanku juga nggak." Tambah Siwon sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi taman tempat mereka berada.

Heechul mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Siwon prihatin. " Kau sudah minta maaf, kan?"

Siwon mengangguk pelan. " Sudah kulakukan mungkin lebih dari seribu kali. Tiap jam aku menghubunginya. Aku mengiriminya pesan yang sama kalau aku benar- benar minta maaf. Tapi ia nggak mau menanggapiku sama sekali."

" Mian, Siwonie.. Mianhae.." Heechul kembali menunduk bingung.

Ternyata Siwon nggak tega juga ngeliat Heechul bersikap begitu. Ia menarik bahu Heechul dan memeluk namja itu lembut. " Sudahlah, hyung.. Ini bukan salah hyung sepenuhnya.. Jangan begini.."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

~Kibum pov~

Aku sudah menghabiskan tiga gelas bir ukuran besar. Sekarang kepalaku mulai pusing dan pandangku berputar- putar. Aku nggak perduli tanggapan orang. Biar saja mereka yang melihatku begini dan mengecapku artis idola yang buruk. Aku sudah nggak perduli lagi.

Padahal niatnya hari ini aku mau menemui Siwon hyung dan bicara dengannya. Juga memaafkannya. Tapi dijalan menuju dorm, aku malah melihatnya sedang berpelukan dengan Heechul hyung di taman. Hatiku benar- benar sakit. Padahal dia selalu meminta maaf, tapi kenapa dia mengulangi hal itu lagi?

" Maaf, tuan.. Anda sudah mabuk berat." Aku masih bisa dengan jelas mendengar suara si bartender yang mungkin cemas.

" Lagi!" Seruku sambil menyodorkan gelasku.

Si bartender itu menolak. " Tapi anda sudah mabuk berat tuan."

" Kubilang lagi!" Sentakku kasar dan air mataku mulai turun lagi. Kutumpukan kepalaku yang mulai berdenyut diatas meja. Aku nggak kuat.

Aku mengeluarkan tiga lembar uang seratus sibu won dan memberikannya pada pelayan itu. Aku nggak perduli berapa seharusnya aku membayar. Aku melangkah gontai menuju pintu keluar di bar itu. Pusing.

Brukh! Seseorang menabrakku dan dia terjatuh.

Kutatap dia dan teman- temannya kesal. " Babo! Pakai matamu kalau jalan!" Sahutku. Mereka membuatku semakin kesal dan marah. Benar- benar menyebalkan.

" Jaga ucapanmu, hoi!" Tiba- tiba kurasakan seseorang menyentakkan bahuku kebelakang dan langsung memukulku. " Kau yang menabrakku duluan!" Orang itu memukulku lagi hingga aku tersaruk dilantai bar.

Kutatap dia merendahkan. Ayo pukuli aku.. Dengan begitu aku punya alasan untuk merasakan sakit yang lebih kelihatan dari pada sakit dihatiku ini, kan. " Babo.." Aku tersenyum menatap mereka.

Keempat namja itu langsung kelihatan marah dan memukuliku bergantian.

Sakit.. Nyeri sekali.. Tapi nggak masalah.. Ini lebih baik daripada hatiku yang harus terus menahan rasa sakit ini.

Aku nggak terlalu ingat apa yang terjadi berikutnya. Karena kesadaranku mulai hilang. Tapi samar- samar aku seperti melihat bayangan Siwon hyung. Ah, apa aku akan mati? Aku saja belum bicara lagi dengannya. Bayangannya semakin menjauh dan dia ada banyak. Apa ini karena aku mabuk?

Siwon hyung.. Jangan pergi..

~Kibum pov end~

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

~Siwon pov~

Jam tiga pagi. Aku membaringkan tubuhku di kamarku yang berada di dorm. Aku nggak bisa tidur.

Kibummie.. Apa kau masih nggak mau memaafkanku? Apa yang harus kukatakan lagi agar kau percaya hanya kau yang kusayangi.

" Siwonnie!" Teukie hyung masuk ke kamarku dengan tampang panik. Nafasnya terengah- engah.

Aku bangun. " Nae, hyung? Waeyo?"

" A-aku baru saja ditelepon sebuah bar.. Ka-kata mereka.. Kibummie dipukuli orang dan sekarang dia di rumah sakit!"

Satu kalimat itu seakan memukulku keras. Hatiku miris mendengarnya. Kibummie? Dipukuli orang di bar? Apa yang dilakukannya disana? Kenapa dia bisa berada disana? Dia mabuk?

" Aku kasih tahu yang lain dulu." Teukie hyung langsung berlari keluar dari kamarku. Kuambil kunci mobilku dan menyusul Teukie hyung.

Kami berangkat ke rumah sakit. Perasaanku kacau. Heechul hyung yang berada dimobilku bersama Yesung hyung dan Wookie masih menangis sambil terus berujar maaf. Ia benar- benar merasa bersalah sudah membuat Kibummie seperti ini.

Menurut penjelasan pemilik bar. Kibummie mabuk berat. Bahkan ia membayar tiga ratus won untuk tiga gelas bir seharga seratu dua puluh won. Saat ia mau keluar ia bertabrakan dengan empat namja dan malah mencari gara- gara karena mengatai mereka babo. Keempat namja itu langsung memukuli Kibummie sampai dia pingsan dan kabur saat keamanan bar datang. Pemilik bar bingung harus membawa Kibum kemana karena takut dicurigai polisi mengingat yang terkena kasus itu seorang Kim Kibum dan dia pingsan dengan tubuh babak belur, akhirnya pemilik bar memutuskan memanggil ambulance dan menghubungi orang yang namanya paling atas di phone book Kibummie. Kebetulan orang itu adalah Teukie hyung.

Kami sampai dirumah sakit. Aku langsung menuju ruang ICU tempat Kibummie dirawat. Teukie hyung memilih bicara dengan si pemilik bar dulu di lobi rumah sakit.

Aku mengintip kedalam. Kutatap sosok Kibummie sedang diinfus dan ditangani seorang dokter dan dua perawat. Tubuhnya memar dimana- mana. Apa itu Kibummie yang aku kenal? Seperti bukan dia saja rasanya.

Dokter keluar. " Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Heechul hyung cemas.

" Dia baik- baik saja. Hanya beberapa luka dibagian luar dan nggak terlalu fatal. Kibum-ah sudah boleh dijenguk." Gumamnya.

Heechul hyung mengangguk lalu mendorongku. " Lihat keadaannya. Kurasa dia sangat ingin bertemu denganmu.." Ucapnya.

Kutatap kearah member lain yang mengangguk. Akhirnya kuberanikan diriku masuk kedalam ruangan berbau obat- obatan itu. Aku duduk dikursi tepat disamping ranjang Kibummie. " Kibummie.." Panggilku sambil mengenggam tangannya.

Setidaknya tangan itu masih hangat..

" Kibummie.. Kau bisa dengar aku..?" Tanyaku lagi dengan lirih.

Masih nggak ada respon darinya.

" Kibummie aku benar- benar minta maaf.. Maaf karena nggak menepati janjiku padamu. Aku bersedia kalau kau memukuliku atau menghukumku. Tapi jangan seperti ini. Jangan kau sakiti dirimu sendiri.." Suaraku mulai gemetar. Aku menangis.

" Kibummie.."

Tiba- tiba kurasakan tangan Kibummie memberi respon.

Kutatap wajahnya dan matanya mulai terbuka. " Hyung.." Panggilnya lemah.

Aku berdiri dan menatapnya. " Nae? Aku disini, Kibummie?"

Matanya melirik kearahku dan mencoba tersenyum. " Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanyanya.

" Mian, Kibummie.. Kumohon maafkan aku.." Ucapku. " Aku amat sangat mencintaimu.. Kumohon jangan lakukan hal semacam ini lagi. Kali ini aku akan menepati janjiku Kibummie.. Aku tak akan menyentuh namja lain lagi."

Kibummie memejamkan matanya. " Mian hyung.." Bisiknya. " Seharusnya aku percaya ucapanmu.. Tapi hatiku terlalu sakit saat itu. Pikiranku kacau.." Ia menarik nafas perlahan. " Aku benar- benar namja yang bodoh.." Air matanya mulai mengalir.

" Sudah jangan bilang apapun. Aku yang salah, Kibummie.. Tenanglah.." Kuhapus air matanya sambil mencoba tersenyum.

Namja itu menatapku. " Hyung.. Maukah kau memaafkanku?"

" Bicara apa kau? Akulah yang harus minta maaf." Aku langsung memeluk tubuh Kibummie.

" Aw.. Aishh.. Sakit hyung.." Rintihnya tertahan.

Aku langsung buru- buru menarik tubuhku lagi. " Mian.. Mian.."

Kibum tersenyum manis. Aku langsung mencium bibir namja itu lembut seklilas lalu mencium keningnya. " Mulai sekarang, kita mulai lagi Kibummie.. Dan aku bersumpah nggak akan lagi mengecewakanmu.. Aku sangat mencintaimu.."

Kibum mengangguk. " Nado, hyung.. Jeongmal saranghanikka.."

Sekali lagi kukecup bibirnya sekilas lalu mengusap kepalanya lembut. " Sekarang tidurlah. Kau butuh banyak istirahat. Aku akan menjagamu disini."

" Nae, hyung.. Gomawo.." Kibummie memejamkan matanya. Wajahnya terlihat ringan sekarang, sama seperti perasaanku yang kini jadi lega.

Kibummie.. Aku benar- benar berjanji dan nggak akan kuingkari lagi.

Sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap hanya mencintaimu.

.

* * *

.

Huwaaaaaaaaa! *lagi-lagi muncul sambil tereak-tereak*

Mianhae para readers dan para reviewers yg mnita fict duo couple paling alim se dorm suju yang satu ini. Kenapa aq mnta maaf?

-Karena ceritanya rada- rada yadong

-Kelewat OOC kya biasa

-Ceritanya pasaran dan membosankan

Huwoooee… Klo fict ini amat sangat nggak memuaskan readers skalian.. (itu pasti) Aku minta maaf sebesar- besarnya. (sampe ngalahin besarnya badan abang shindong malahan). Aku author tak berguna.. *lari tapi balik lgi karena ada yang kelupaan*

Nah, bagi yg kmaren request SiBum couple.. awas aja klo ngga ngasih review.. *ngancem pake cakar heebum*

Sekali lagi mian dan gomawo udah baca fict ini and REVIEW plis.. Love you all readers.. #plak! *author mulai gila akhirnya*

Hhehe..


End file.
